


Something To Say

by eltera



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltera/pseuds/eltera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q speaks a lot of languages and Bond is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> I found a draft of this in a long lost folder on my computer the other day and figured I might as well publish it. Basically I have a boner for languages and I know 0 things about coding. All mistakes are my own.

Bond had known for a while that Q was a genius. He knew that programming, coding, and computer languages came to the man as easily as breathing, and that his quartermaster never did anything halfway (like sex, his mind supplied helpfully. Especially sex). Bond would saunter his way down to the Q branch and watch the younger man hack into foreign databases and terrorist cell hard drives in next to no time or update MI6’s own security network, fingers flying over (occasionally more than one) keyboard as he programmed in an obscure mash of computer languages that he had created himself. And that was that. Bond had never paused to think that Q might know actual human languages until one day in between assignments, he drifted down to the Q branch and instead of finding Q communing with his technology, James found himself standing in the doorway of the lab and absolutely not gaping at the very perfect Italian flowing from his quartermaster’s mouth.

After a few minutes of Q conversing and James trying to get a grip (because really, this was the absolute worst time to be getting a hard-on, ever. He was surrounded by a group of interns for God’s sake), Q glanced up. “Double-Oh-Seven” he smirked, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Had Bond not been standing in the middle of the MI6 building (newly reconstructed after what people were calling the Skyfall Incident), he would have replied with a large number of very sexual things, but as it was, he forced his mind towards something vaguely more professional. 

“What are you doing? I thought the terrorists had taken a few days off.” Bond asked, controlling his expression into a small amused smirk.

“The ones that need blowing up have,” Q quipped, “Others however, haven’t been so considerate. Some of our friends in Rome needed assistance hacking the mainframe of a group that’s been giving them some trouble for quite a while. Needless to say that they won’t be for much longer.”

“Quite” Bond replied, wandering over to Q’s terminal.

Another flurry of Italian came through over the coms and Q responded in kind while tapping out more algorithms and code on his laptop. Bond leaned right into Q’s personal space.

“So how many languages do you speak exactly?” He asked into the quartermaster’s ear.

“Seven European languages, five Asian ones, Swahili, Arabic, Ancient Greek, and Latin.” Q replied, his fingers never pausing in their dance across the keys. “I also occasionally curse in Yiddish.”

Bond sucked in a breath as he thought of all the possible things to do with this new and wonderful information. He was about to reply when his phone started ringing. Sighing internally, he stepped away from Q. “Excuse me a moment.” he pulled out his phone and brought it to his ear.

“Bond”

“Double-Oh-Seven” Mallory's strained voice came through, “Get up here as soon as possible; we have a mission for you.” He didn’t bother to wait for a response before Bond heard the dial tone in his ear. He slipped the phone into his pocket and turned back to Q.

“I guess you’d best be going then.” The quartermaster glanced up from his many screens to catch Bond’s eye. “And no, I didn’t just eavesdrop on your phone call. I found some new intel on an underground weapons deal this morning. M obviously didn’t take long to decide to send you off. Shame.”

“Oh?” Bond raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I was rather hoping on…“ Q smirked and a litany of quiet German flew from his mouth.

“Is that so?” Bond raised an eyebrow, leaning in once again, his breath ghosting along Q’s neck, “You know, I do hope that none of your interns speak German, Q, because that’s really not the sort of information I’d appreciate you sharing with the workforce.” 

So maybe Bond was a little bit possessive, but it’s not like he was ever going to admit that to anyone.

Q didn’t reply immediately, his eyes skimming the screens in front of him, double and triple checking the rather complicated-looking bit of code he’d just finished typing. When he did respond, it was simply with a short “You probably don’t want to keep Mallory waiting on this one, James. He seemed rather upset…”

Bond glared.

“Oh, and I’ve got your new radio transmitter and your Walther.” Q added, “They’re with one of the minions. Kathy, the brunette in the corner, I believe. Until next time, Double-Oh-Seven.”


End file.
